Misplaced Trust
by Sparkle731
Summary: Nick Starsky comes to town, bringing more trouble and heartache for Starsky. This time it could prove fatal. I wrote this story some time ago and I thought I had it posted here but I guess not. Last two chapters posted. Story is now complete
1. Chapter 1

**MISPLACED TRUST**

**Nick comes to town, bringing more trouble and heartache for Starsky. This time it could prove fatal.**

**CHAPTER 1**

A loud pounding at his front door aroused Starsky from a deep slumber. He tried to ignore it but the noise persisted. Grumbling a few choice words under his breath, he shoved back the cover and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His sleep gritted eyes sought out the clock sitting on his nightstand. Seven am. Who the hell was knocking on his door this early in the morning on his day off? He knew it wasn't Hutch. His partner was out of town until the following afternoon enjoying an extended weekend with his latest girlfriend.

Annoyed at the persistent pounding, Starsky yelled "Yeah! Yeah! I'm coming!" Flipping the lock, he jerked open the door and growled "This better be fucking important!"

"Hey, Davy!" Starsky's brother, Nicky, stood in the doorway. He was much too cheerful for Starsky this early in the morning. "Geeze…did I wake you up?" He brushed past his older brother and stepped into the apartment, immediately making his way into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator to investigate the contents.

"Nicky, it's seven o'clock in the morning." Starsky pointed out sarcastically, watching his younger brother making himself at home.

"Oh, crap. I always get confused about the time difference between here and New York." Nicky said with a lopsided grin identical to the one his older brother often displayed. He grabbed a carton of orange juice out of the refrigerator and a clean glass out of the cabinet.

"What are you doing here, Nicky?" Starsky asked in a tired voice. It had been almost three am before he'd gone to bed and his rude awakening hadn't put him in a sociable mood.

"Hey, aren't you glad to see your little brother?" Nicky said, taking a long swallow of his OJ.

"Sorry," Starsky muttered apologetically, "Of course I'm glad to see you. It's just that I didn't get in till late last night and I planned on sleeping in this morning."

"Hot date, huh?" Nicky said with a leer. "Is she still here? I guess I should have called first."

"Naw, that's okay and no, it wasn't a hot date. I didn't get off work until late." Starsky said. "I need some coffee." He walked into the kitchen and began making a pot of coffee. Everyone who knew Starsky knew that he was not a morning person and that he needed at least two cups of coffee in the morning before he was ready to face the day.

"Hey, great!" Nicky said, moving into the living room and flopping down on the sofa. He propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Since you have the day off, we can just hang out and catch up."

"What are you doing here, Nicky?" Starsky asked, repeating his earlier question. The last time Starsky had seen his younger brother had been almost three years ago when he'd shown up in Bay City unexpectedly. But, then Nicky's visits were always unannounced.

"Just needed a change of scenery. It's cold in New York this time of year in case you've forgotten." Nicky said lightly. Starsky wasn't sure if he believed Nicky or not but he decided not to press it. Nicky was still his brother and Starsky longed for the closeness that they once shared.

"How long are you planning to stay?"

"I don't know. A few days, maybe a couple of weeks." Nicky said evasively. "Who knows? Depends on how things go, ya know?"

"How you'd get here?"

"Took a cab from the bus station." Nicky replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Stashed my bags in a locker. I'll have to go pick 'em up."

"Why didn't you bring them with you?"

"I wasn't sure you'd let me crash here."

"Of course you can crash here…but you get the couch." Starsky replied with a thin smile.

"I figured that." Nicky said with a pout. Starsky and Nicky both shared a certain boyish charm. But, where Starsky's charm was natural and easy, Nicky's charm was more calculated and artificial. While their physical appearance might readily identify them as brothers, their personalities were dramatically different. "You sure I'm not going to be in the way? I wouldn't want to cramp your style with the ladies."

Starsky snickered as he poured himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "I haven't had much time for the ladies lately, been too busy at work."

"We'll have to do something about that while I'm here." Nicky said with a grin. "Can't have my big brother losing his touch."

"Hey, I ain't losing my touch." Starsky said defensively, smiling at Nicky's good-natured teasing. "Hutch and I went out with a couple of stewardess Friday night."

"Oh, yeah…Hutch." Nicky said with a barely concealed scowl. It was no secret that Hutch and Nicky didn't care for each other. Hutch could see through the carefully constructed façade that Nicky presented to his brother, while Nicky was jealous of the close relationship between the two partners. In spite of their estrangement, Nicky was still Starsky's brother and he felt that he should come first when it came to his brother's loyalties.

Starsky chose to ignore Nicky's attitude at the mention of Hutch's name. He was well aware of that Nicky resented Hutch. But, the truth was, Hutch closer to Starsky than Nicky would ever be. Starsky and Hutch were brothers in every sense of the word even if they weren't related by blood. Still, Starsky felt a bond and a responsibility to his younger brother. He felt guilty for not being there for him like he should have been. As a result, he tried to overlook Nicky's shortcomings.

"You hungry?" Starsky asked, as he rummaged through the refrigerator for the ingredients for omelets.

"You bet. I'm starving."

His comment brought a smile to Starsky's face. That was another thing the two brothers had in common. They both had healthy appetites and loved junk food. Starsky gathered together eggs, cheese, some mushrooms, some green peppers, onions and some bacon to make his loaded omelets, a favorite he seldom had time to make in the mornings.

Nicky smirked as he sat back and watched his brother cooking breakfast. As he cooked, Starsky carefully wiped up spills as they occurred and even washed the bowls when he was finished with them. Nicky could barely boil water without burning it. It was a good thing Davy knew how to cook. Nicky got tired of wasting his money eating out all the time.

"Where is that partner of yours anyway?" Nicky asked, trying to sound interested. "I thought you two were joined at the hip."

Starsky chuckled at the remark. It wasn't the first time someone had referred to him and Hutch that way. "I told you that we had dates with a couple of stewardesses Friday night," Starsky said "Hutch hit it off with his date, so he took a couple of days off to spend some more time with her. He'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Ole Blondie's off getting him some, huh?" Nicky said with a laugh. That was good to know. It gave him over twenty-four hours to get Davy to give him the money he needed to get out of the jam he was in. Without Hutch around to interfere, he'd have plenty of time to work on Davy.

Starsky ignored Nicky's comment about Hutch as he finished cooking the omelets. "You wanna eat, get off your butt and make some toast. Then you can set the table." Starsky ordered him.

"Yes, Ma." Nicky replied, shoving himself to his feet with a heavy sigh. At home, Ma waited on Nicky shamelessly and he enjoyed it. Too bad Davy wasn't more like Ma. But then, Nicky knew hos to pull the wool over his mother's eyes. It wasn't as easy to do that with Davy. Hell, Ma believed Nicky worked at some crummy minimum wage job back home. She had no idea how he really made his money or how much he made.

The two brothers finished preparing their meal in silence and then sat down at the table to eat. Neither of them talked as they concentrated on their food. Finally, Nicky pushed aside his empty plate and said,

"That was great, Davy. You're gonna make somebody a good little wife someday."

"Very funny, hotshot." Starsky said with a grin. "Just for that, you can wash the dishes."

"Oh, hell…" Nicky muttered sullenly. He hated doing chores around the house but he knew if he refused, it would only annoy Davy. He even yelled at Nick if he tossed his towel on the floor after a shower. Nicky knew he needed to be on his best behavior to stay on Davy's good side until he got what he came after. Pasting a phony smile on his face, he started to gather up the dirty plates and silverware. While he started washing the dishes, Starsky went into the bathroom to shower.

Thirty minutes later, Starsky came back into the living room, dressed for the day in his usual style; a blue tee shirt and a pair of skintight faded jeans that were threadbare at the knees. His thick dark curls still glistened with moisture from his shower.

"So what are we gonna do today, Davy?" Nicky asked in an excited voice. He was used to going out, making deals, seeing people. Hanging around Davy's apartment watching TV wasn't his idea of a good time.

"I guess we can run down to the bus station and get your bags." Starsky said, digging in his pocket for his keys.

As the two brothers left the apartment and started to climb down the steps to the street, Nicky said, "Hey, can I drive?"

"You? Drive my car?" Starsky said with a snort. "Not on your life."

Nicky pouted as they finished climbing down the steps. Davy wasn't any fun at all. He had a really hot set of wheels but he wouldn't let Nicky touch it when he was in town. Starsky's pride and joy sat parked at the curb, the custom paint job gleaming in the sun.

It was a 1976 Ford Torino painted Candy Apple Red. A foot wide racing stripe ran across the roof from side to side just in front of the rear window, then down both sides and forward, tapering to points at the front of the vehicle. The only other person that Nicky had ever seen Davy let drive his precious car was Hutch and even didn't happen very often.

Starsky unlocked the door on the passenger's side. Nick slid into the front seat and leaned over to unlock the other door. Starsky slid under the wheel and inserted the key in the ignition. The powerful V8 engine roared to life with a twist of his wrist. Starsky pulled away from the curb with a burst of speed and headed towards the downtown bus station.

When they arrived at their destination, Nicky led the way to a low row of rental lockers. Locating the correct one, he unlocked it and pulled out two bags, a suitcase and a smaller overnight case. He handed Starsky the suitcase but he kept hold of the overnight case. The case was securely locked but there was no sense in taking any chances. If Davy ever found out what was in the overnight bag, he would really be pissed. They stowed the luggage in the Torino's trunk.

Nicky convinced Starsky to cruise the downtown streets of Bay City for a couple of hours before heading back to his apartment. He knew that Starsky was bored cruising the same streets that he cruised everyday on his job but Nicky was enjoying the sights, especially the pretty girls.

"You know, Nicky, you could rent a car for a couple of days." Starsky suggested "So you can come and go as you please."

"And miss visiting with my big brother? No way." Nicky said. He didn't want to admit that he didn't have enough money to rent a car. Until he found a buyer for the contents of the overnight bag, he was pretty much broke. Hopefully, his finances would improve when he hit big brother up for a 'loan.'

Finally, Starsky had enough cruising and headed for home in spite of Nicky's objections. Nicky spent the rest of the day being bored, stuck on the sofa watching TV, while Starsky tended to some housekeeping chores. That evening Nicky decided to use part of his rapidly dwindling funds to call a cab and go clubbing for a while. It sure beat staying in his brother's apartment for another mind-numbing minute. Starsky gave him a spare key so he could get in if he got home after his brother went to bed.

Nicky had a good time, drinking heavily. He was definitely intoxicated when he finally got back around three am. Letting himself into the apartment as quietly as possible, he discovered that Starsky had left a pillow and a blanket lying on the sofa for him. He stumbled into the bathroom to get rid of some of the alcohol flowing through his veins, then went back into the living room.

His eyes narrowed speculatively when his gaze fell on the desk sitting in the corner of the room. He knew from a previous visit that Davy kept his checkbook, unpaid bills, receipts and other important documents in the desk. Crossing the room as quietly as he could, Nicky began rummaging through the drawers. He didn't find anything of interest in the two big drawers on the side. The middle drawer was locked.

Smiling, Nicky pulled a pocketknife out of his jacket and popped the lock. Inside the locked drawer, he found just what he was looking for. Davy's checkbook and his bankbook. Taking both items out of the drawer, he opened the checkbook to check the balance in the account. A couple of hundred bucks. Not much. The bankbook for Davy's saving account wasn't much better. It had just a little over a thousand dollars in it. Nicky knew that Davy had a couple of credit cards. Nicky pondered how he could get his hands on them.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Davy's voice said from the darkness behind him. Startled, Nicky guiltily dropped the checkbook and bankbook on the desk.

"I was…uh…looking for an envelope." Nicky lied easily "I thought I might write Ma a letter."

"Bullshit, Nicky." Starsky said a hard edge to his voice. "You're not going to find an envelope in my checkbook."

"Okay, okay. I saw 'em lying there and got curious, that's all. What you gonna do? Arrest me?"

"I could. That drawer was locked. Looks like you've added picking locks to your many talents." Although Starsky's voice was calm and level, Nicky could tell that he was angry. Before Nicky could think of another excuse for snooping, Starsky said, "Is that why you're here, Nicky? You want money again?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I could use five thousand dollars." Nicky said. "I got a chance to get in on a really sweet deal out here but I need some cash to buy my way in."

"I don't have five thousand dollars to give you." Starsky said coldly "And I wouldn't give it to you, even if I did. I told you the last time, Nicky. No more money. You might be able to fool Ma with your stories but not me."

"Come on, Davy! I really need it." Nicky whined

"No." Starsky said, turning to head back to his bedroom. "And I think you better find a motel to stay at in the morning."

"NO!" Nicky yelled, running to Starsky and grabbing his arm. "Please, Davy…you gotta help me!"

"I'm tired of helping bail you out of trouble, little brother." Starsky said coldly. "This time you're on your own."

"You bastard!" Nicky yelled. Without a second thought he pulled back his fist and punched Starsky in the jaw. Starsky stumbled backwards, his foot slipping on the hardwood floor. He fell backwards, hitting his head on the corner of the coffee table as he tumbled to the floor. He lay there, unconscious, at his brother's feet.

Nicky stared at him, panic clawing at his throat. He knew he was in big trouble now. Then his eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him, a way to save his own hide and still get the money he needed. He could make it look like a break-in that went bad. Quickly, he put his plan into action.

Hurrying into Davy's bedroom, he found his wallet lying on the nightstand. Opening it, he found eighty dollars and Starsky's credit cards. Smiling, Nicky slipped the wallet in his pocket. Returning to the living room, he grabbed the checkbook and bankbook from the top of the desk. He tossed the contents of the other drawers on the floor and then overturned the coffee table and knocked over the lamp on the table to make it look as if Starsky had surprised someone trying to rob him.

Pausing to inspect the scene, he glanced back at his unconscious brother. _Shit! If Davy wakes up,__he'll__tell them what really happened! I__can't__let that happen!_Glancing around the room, his gaze settled on Starsky's gun hanging on the peg beside the front door. _Sorry, Davy.__But__, I can't let you tell them it was me._Nicky reached out and pulled the Beretta out of the holster.

Shutting off any feelings he still harbored for his older brother, Nicky's instinct for self-preservation took over. Kneeling beside his older brother, Nicky began to beat him viciously with the butt of the gun. He didn't stop until Starsky's face was unrecognizable and his hands were stained with his brother's blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Hutch whistled as he climbed the steps to his second floor apartment. He had enjoyed his extended weekend with the new lady in his life but he was glad to be back home. Unlocking his apartment, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He puttered around for a few minutes, checking his plants and giving them some TLC.

When he was finished, he picked up the phone to call Starsky and let him know that he was home. A busy signal buzzed in his ear. Assuming that Starsky was talking to someone, he hung up the phone. Wandering into the kitchen, he put on a pot of coffee. While it was brewing, he tried calling his partner again. Still busy. When he tried again fifteen minutes later and still got a busy signal, he tried to shake the uneasy feeling that swept over him.

Hutch tried to tell himself that he was being paranoid. But, he had learned to listen to his gut feeling when it came to his partner's well being. Starsky seemed to attract trouble like a magnet, especially when Hutch wasn't around to watch his back. Without a second thought, he left his apartment and hurried down the stairs to his car.

Twenty minutes, he pulled up in front of Starsky's apartment. He was relieved to see the Torino parked in its usual spot out front. Bounding up the steps to the deck Hutch knocked loudly on the front door. When nobody answered, he dug his spare key out of his jeans. When he inserted the key in the lock, he discovered that the front door was already unlocked.

Pushing the door open cautiously, Hutch called out, "Starsky? Hey, Starsk! You home?" There was no answer, only an eerie silence that sent Hutch's senses into full alert. Pulling his gun from beneath his lightweight jacket, he carefully stepped into the apartment.

His eyes widened in alarm when he saw the disarray in the living room. His view of the room was partially obstructed by the odd angle of the sofa. His heart began to pound frantically, his throat tightening with fear, when he eased around the edge of the sofa and saw Starsky lying on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table. His face was so badly battered that the only way Hutch could identify the body as his partner was the thick dark curls and the clothing.

Slamming his gun back into his holster, he rushed to his partner's side and knelt down beside him. He was afraid to touch him, not sure how badly Starsky was hurt. His hand trembled as he pressed his fingers against the side of Starsky's neck. He huffed out the breath he had been holding when he found a pulse. It was weak but it was there. As he leaned down closer to his friend, he could hear the raspy gasping sounds Starsky made as he struggled to breathe.

Bounding to his feet, Hutch's eyes wildly swept around the room, finally finding the phone. It was lying on the floor at the opposite end of the couch, the handset off the hook. Grabbing the receiver, he clicked the cradle to get a dial tone and immediately punched in the number for police headquarters. When the operator's voice came on the line, Hutch said rapidly, "I need an ambulance, a lab team and Captain Dobey at Detective David Starsky's residence immediately. 3133 North Riverside. Officer down! I repeat officer down!" He hung up without waiting for confirmation and sank to his knees beside his severely injured partner.

Hutch gently eased Starsky's head and upper torso into his lap, setting him up slightly to ease his labored breathing. "Hang on, Starsky." Hutch said in a soft, soothing voice even though he doubted if Starsky could hear him. "Just hang on, babe…help's on the way." Hutch choked back a sob that tore from his throat. "Don't you dare die on me, Starsky! Don't you die on me!"

Hutch had seen enough victims of violence during his career to know that Starsky's injuries were critical. His features were barely recognizable and his injuries had bled profusely. His skin was cold and clammy, his breathing labored and his pulse weak and irregular. Hutch saw Starsky's gun lying on the floor a few feet away, smeared with blood. It was obviously the weapon that had been used for the brutal beating. Hutch made a solemn vow to find out who had done this and make sure that they paid for it and paid dearly.

Hutch felt a catch in his breathing as he found himself wondering just how long Starsky had been lying there, unconscious, his condition slowly growing more critical with each minute that passed without medical assistance. Some of the blood that had soaked into the carpet had congealed and turned dark, mute evidence that the vicious attack had probably occurred several hours before Hutch's arrival.

Hutch breathed a deep sigh of relief when he heard the sound of sirens in the distance, steadily growing louder as they approached. Within minutes, loud voices and pounding footsteps could be heard outside. The apartment began to fill with people, two paramedics, several uniformed officers, a fully equipped lab team, and, finally, Captain Dobey.

When the paramedics rushed to Starsky's side and began to assess his condition, Hutch reluctantly moved aside to give them room to work. But, he stayed close keeping a watchful eye on every move they made.

"What the hell happened here?" Dobey demanded. He knew how close the two partners were and it was easy to see the fear and concern in Hutch's eyes. Despite his gruff exterior, Dobey genuinely cared for the men who worked for him.

"I don't know." Hutch said in a barely controlled growl. "I got back in town about two hours ago. I went to my place first and tried to call Starsk to let him know I was back but I kept getting a busy signal. So, I came over here and found him like this." Hutch turned to look at his Captain, his eyes reflecting the inner turmoil he felt, "He's hurt bad, Cap…real bad."

"I know, son." Dobey said "But he's still alive and we both know how stubborn he is. He'll pull through this."

"This is mine, Cap." Hutch hissed, his tone making clear that there was no point arguing. "I want the bastard that did this to him."

"So do I." Dobey said brusquely. He had a soft spot in his heart for his best team of detectives. Over the years, they had become like sons to the burly black man but he would never tell them that. An uneasy silence fell between the two men as they turned their attention back to the paramedics who were working frantically to stabilize Starsky for transport of the hospital. Snatches of their conversation drifted through the air.

"Blood pressure dropping rapidly…pulse weak and thready…multiple facial fractures…possible skull fracture…respiration shallow and labored…"

Hutch ignored the other activity going on around him, hiis attention focused solely on his injured partner.

The paramedics started an IV and threaded a breathing tube down Starsky's throat before loading him onto the stretcher to rush him to the hospital. Hutch followed the gurney out of the apartment. Luckily, the two paramedics had dealt with the two detectives in the past, so they didn't argue when Hutch climbed into the back of the ambulance. One of the paramedics climbed into the back to monitor Starsky's condition, while the second one slid underneath the wheel and sped towards the closest hospital with the siren blaring and the lights flashing.

Hutch kept his eyes fixed on Starsky's battered face and sent up a silent prayer for him to hold on till they got to the hospital. They were only five minutes away when Starsky began to seize. Hutch had to restrain himself from reaching out to hold the thrashing body on the gurney. He watched anxiously as the paramedic injected medication directly into the IV line running into Starsky's right arm. As the ambulance screeched to halt at the emergency room entrance, Starsky's body went limp. "He's not breathing! We're losing him!" the paramedic shouted to his partner.

The back door to the ambulance flew open and the gurney was roughly pulled out of the vehicle and rushed through the sliding glass doors into the hospital. Hutch rushed to keep up but was stopped from going into the cubicle where Starsky was taken.

"The doctor will take care of your friend." A petite nurse with blonde hair said, grabbing his arm. "Why don't you come with me? I need some information."

Hutch looked at the woman numbly, his mind struggling to process what she had said. With a resigned sigh, he followed her through a doorway into the waiting room. The last thing he saw before the curtain was abruptly drawn shut was the team of medical personnel working over his fallen partner.

Glancing around the crowded waiting room, the nurse looked at Hutch and frowned. "Let me see if I can find you some scrubs to put on before we get started." She suggested. "You need to clean up a little."

For the first time, Hutch became aware of his appearance. His hands were stained with Starsky's blood and so were his clothes. Hutch felt his knees starting to shake as he realized that he could lose his friend this time. He stood there in silence as the nurse hurried down the hallway to a linen cart sitting in front of one of the rooms. She returned with a set of light blue scrubs, a towel, and a washcloth. Handing them to Hutch, she directed him to the men's room to change.

Hutch trudged into the restroom and leaned heavily against the sink, giving in to his fear and breathing rapidly as his adrenaline level bottomed out. Regaining his composure, he looked in the mirror, barely noticing the worried lines etched on his face, seeing only the terror reflected in his eyes. Turning on the faucets, he watched the water turned red as it washed Starsky's blood down the drain.

Stripping off his jeans and shirt, Hutch shoved them in the trashcan. Slipping on the scrubs, he left the washroom and returned to the nurse's station. The nurse smiled as she handed him the paperwork to complete so Starsky could be admitted to the hospital. Hutch knew it was meant to distract him while the doctors worked on Starsky but part of his mind remained locked on the image of his partner not breathing as he was rushed into the emergency room.

"Doctor Franklin was in the hospital when the call came in about your friend. He'll be in charge of the case since he's familiar with Mr. Starsky's medical history." The nurse told Hutch when he returned the completed paperwork to her.

"Thank God." Hutch said in a relieved voice. He trusted Doctor Franklin and he knew that Starsky did too. The good doctor had saved Starsky's life three years ago when he was given a slow-acting poison meant to kill him within twenty-four hours. Turning away from the nurse, Hutch began to pace the waiting room floor, glancing constantly at the swinging doors that led into the emergency room.

It wasn't long before the waiting room began to fill up with other police officers as word leaked out about the attack on Starsky. Even officers who didn't particularly care for the rowdy detective were there to show their support for a fallen comrade. Captain Dobey arrived shortly, accompanied by Huggy Bear. The two black men immediately went to Hutch's side, easing him over to a nearby sofa and convincing him to sit down. Whenever one of them was hurt, Dobey and Huggy could both be counted on to be there to console and comfort the other partner.

"Did they find anything at Starsky's place?" Hutch asked, struggling to keep his voice calm and level.

"Not yet." Dobey told him. "There were no signs of forced entry. It looks like Starsky opened the door to whoever attacked him."

"That means it had to be someone he knew and trusted."

"It looks like the motive may have been robbery," Dobey said, "Starsky's wallet was missing and his desk had been ransacked."

"He kept his checkbook and his bankbook in the desk. Contact his bank and have them put a freeze on his accounts…his credit cards too." Hutch said.

"From the evidence at the scene, the lab boys think he may have laid there for at ten or twelve hours after he was attacked." Dobey said solemnly.

"Shit!" Hutch said, closing his eyes against the pain that twisted his heart at the thought of his friend, alone and in pain, for so long before Hutch found him. "If he dies, it's all my fault. I should have been there with him instead of out of town."

"Hey, Blondie," Huggy said, "You can't go blaming yourself for this. You know Curly can find trouble without even trying."

"But if I'd been here, I would have found him sooner!" Hutch said, not ready to let go of his guilt just yet. Dobey and Huggy exchanged a glance. They knew the only one who could ease Hutch's conscience was Starsky and he was in no condition to do that right now. They settled in for another long, lonely vigil.

Time drags in a hospital waiting room. A minute seems more like an hour and an hour seems like an eternity. Doctors stepped through those swinging doors periodically but it was never the doctor that Hutch longed to see. Several times, he approached the nurse's station demanding news about Starsky but the answer was always the same. They didn't know anything. The doctor would be out to talk to them as soon as possible. As the hours passed, most of the other officers who had gathered at the hospital either went back to work or home, leaving Hutch, Huggy and Dobey alone to wait for the doctor.

Huggy kept everybody supplied with coffee from the vending machine. None of the three friends said much, each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. Of the three men gathered in the waiting room, Huggy had known Starsky the longest. They had met while they were both teenagers. He'd been through a lot with his curly haired friend but it never got any easier.

But, as hard as it was for Huggy when Starsky was hurt, he knew that it was devastating to Hutch. Huggy had never known two men as close as Starsky and Hutch. They were more than just friends, more than just partners; they were soul mates in every sense of the word. They had an almost psychic connection, feeling the other one's pain, or sensing when the other one was in danger. They even had the unnerving habit of communicating without speech, saying more with a glance or a nod than if they had carried on a lengthy conversation. When one of them was suffering alone, like Hutch was now, nobody else could console them.

It was almost five hours later before the swinging doors opened and Doctor Franklin finally stepped into the waiting room. The man looked exhausted and his scrubs were streaked with blood. Hutch bounded to his feet immediately and approached the doctor as the door swung shut behind him.

"Is he still alive?" Hutch demanded before the doctor could speak.

"Yes." Doctor Franklin said quietly, noting the fear that still lurked in Hutch's eyes. "Let's go somewhere else where we can talk privately." he suggested, gesturing down a hallway to the left.

Hutch looked visibly shaken at the Doctor's words. He knew it was never promising when the doctor wanted to talk to you 'privately'. The three friends silently followed Doctor Franklin to an empty room at the end of the hall. They stepped inside, turning to face the doctor expectantly as he shut the door behind them.

"It was touch and go for awhile and his condition is critical, but David is still alive." Doctor Franklin said, trying to put their minds at ease.

"How bad is it?" Hutch demanded, not in the mood for any lengthy explanations.

"He has several broken bones in his face including his jaw, his nose, his left cheekbone, and the socket around his left eye. Those have all been successfully repaired but they will take a while to heal. Our biggest concern is that David has a severe concussion and a depressed skull fracture on the right side of his head that has caused his brain to swell. There is also significant bruising at the site of the injury."

"What does that mean?" Huggy asked quietly.

"David is in a coma. He took a brutal beating with a blunt object to his head and face. He may or may not wake up, and even if he does, there's a possibility of brain damage." Doctor Franklin told them solemnly, noting the looks of dismay and fear that crossed the faces of the three men. "The next seventy-two hours are critical."

"Can I see him? Please?" Hutch asked in a hushed voice that was barely above a whisper.

"He's being set up in the ICU as we speak. I've already informed the nurses that you're to be allowed unlimited access to his room." Doctor Franklin smiled, remembering the last time he had treated Starsky. "I realize that your presence is going to be a big factor in his recovery."

Hutch nodded and turned to leave the room. He needed to be with his partner.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Hutch forced himself to remain calm as he entered Starsky's room in the ICU. Starsky's head was heavily bandaged with a stray curl poking out here and there. Hutch found himself wondering how much of Starsky's hair they had to cut in order to operate. Starsky always hated it when they had to cut his hair. The rest of his face was severely bruised and swollen, his familiar features distorted.

Both of Starsky's eyes were black and blue and swollen shut. There was a neat row of tiny stitches underneath his left eyelid where the doctors had gone in to repair the broken cheekbone and damage to his eye socket. His nose was swollen and bruised, shoved crookedly to one side, with a nasal tube helping him to breathe. Hutch knew from his own painful experience with a broken nose, that the nose would be straightened at a later date after some of the swelling went down. Starsky's mouth was swollen, his cracked lips parted slightly, showing a glimpse of the metal holding his jaw together.

Although it wasn't visible on the outside, Hutch knew that the inside of Starsky's mouth was full of stitches. His usually vocal friend wouldn't be talking for a while or eating his favorite junk foods. Hutch let his gaze sweep over the other medical paraphernalia in the room. Two IVs, one for fluids and one for antibiotics, a machine to monitor Starsky's respiration and the oxygen level in his blood, a machine to keep track of his heartbeat, and the familiar catheter to measure his urine output. At least he was breathing on his own with only minimal assistance.

Hutch reached out to touch Starsky's left hand. The skin was cool to his touch and felt drier than normal. The long slender fingers lay still on the bed, unmoving, even when Hutch clutched his friend's hand tightly in his own.

"You're gonna be okay, Gordo." Hutch said softly. "You hear me? Just hang in there for me. We'll get through this together." His voice hardened as he added, "I'm gonna find whoever did this to you and they're gonna pay for it. I'm gonna beat their face to a bloody pulp and see how they like it."

Hutch gave a heavy sigh as he looked at the face of his unresponsive partner. The thought of that inquisitive, quirky mind being damaged was too much to bear. _Your mind is__gonna__be okay, buddy. I know it is.__And__, if it isn't, we'll find a way to deal with it.__I'll__use every penny of my trust fund if I have to and make sure you get the best medical care available._ _I'll__bring in every specialist in the state if that's what it takes._

Although Hutch wanted to stay with his partner and watch over him, he knew he needed to get out on the streets and find out who was responsible for this. He stayed a while longer then reluctantly forced himself to leave the hospital and head for headquarters to see if the lab boys had turned up any useful evidence from Starsky's apartment.

Even though it was almost ten pm, Hutch found Captain Dobey still in his office. He looked up as Hutch came in and slumped down in his usual chair facing the Captain's desk.

"How's Starsky doing?" Dobey asked

"He's still out of it if that's what you're asking." Hutch said, a bit more sharply then he meant to. "He's lucky to even be alive."

"The lab boys think the scene was staged. Somebody wanted it to look like a botched break in." Dobey told him.

"It had to be somebody he knew and trusted." Hutch said, "Starsky's too good a cop to let someone take him by surprise and beat the shit out of him like that."

"The lab boys said they found traces of blood and hair on the edge of the coffee table. It matches Starsky." Dobey said, "It looks like he may have fallen and hit his head on the table. He was probably unconscious before the attack took place."

"He should still be able to tell us who did it."

"If and when he wakes up." Dobey said gruffly.

"He's going to wake up!" Hutch growled, glaring at his superior office with eyes that were as cold as ice. "He has to!"

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep? There's nothing more you can do tonight." Dobey suggested. "Dave's going to need you when he does wake up."

The Captain's use of Starsky's first name did not escape Hutch's attention. The only time the Captain called either one of them by their first name was when he had to tell them bad news or he was worried about them.

Hutch nodded absently and shoved himself to his feet. Dobey noticed the dejected sag of the big blond's shoulders as he left the office. Picking up his phone, Dobey called Edith to tell her that he would be home soon.

Hutch left headquarters but instead of returning to his own apartment, he went to Starsky's place. It was a habit that Starsky and Hutch shared. Whenever one of them was in the hospital, the other often stayed at the injured party's apartment. It helped them to feel closer to the one who was hurt.

Hutch spent two hours diligently cleaning the blood out of the carpet and straightening up the living room. It would be one less thing for Starsky to cope with when he returned home and it helped to distract Hutch from his own thoughts. When he had finished, he looked around with a practiced eye. The living room was back to its usual neat, uncluttered appearance.

Hutch had to smile. It amused him when he thought about Starsky's tendency towards neatness. It was a trait you'd never expect from the tough, streetwise cop. As a child, his mother and then later, his Aunt Rosie, had instilled in him the habits that Starsky had carried with him into adulthood. Some of those habits were reinforced during his stint in the Army. Starsky still made his bed with military precision every morning. Hutch, on the other hand, never made his bed unless he was expecting company or had an overnight guest.

Pulling himself away from his thoughts, Hutch walked to the hallway closet where Starsky kept extra sheets and blankets, along with a spare pillow. Opening the door, Hutch was surprised to find a sheet and the pillow lying on the floor of the closet instead of neatly folded and tucked away on the shelf the way Starsky routinely kept them. Hutch frowned thoughtfully. Did that mean that Starsky had an overnight guest who had slept on the sofa? If so, who? It had to have been a male and not a female. It was highly unlikely that a female would have been sleeping on the sofa.

Hutch picked up the pillow and smelled it. The scent of aftershave clung to the fabric, a heavier cologne than the one Starsky wore. So, he had had an overnight guest in the past few days and that guest had been a male. But, the question still remained, who? The scent of the cologne seemed vaguely familiar but Hutch couldn't place where he had smelled it before.

Hutch continued to frown as he made himself a bed on the sofa, trying to figure out the identity of Starsky's mysterious guest. Since they shared most of the same friends, Hutch couldn't readily identify anyone that would have spent the night at Starsky's apartment. Maybe it was an old Army buddy who blew into town unexpectedly, but as far as Hutch knew, Starsky had severed all ties with the military when he came back from Viet Nam. And the only friendship he still maintained from his teenage years was Huggy Bear. He fell into an uneasy sleep with the unanswered questions still running through his mind.

Hutch spent a restless night, troubled by dreams where Starsky was hurt and calling for Hutch but Hutch couldn't reach him. Hutch woke up in a cold sweat with his heart pounding just before dawn. He tossed aside the sheet and stood up, knowing that he'd never be able to fall back to sleep. Wandering into the kitchen, he put on a pot of coffee and rummaged through the cabinets until he found some oatmeal. After a quick meal and two cups of coffee, Hutch headed for headquarters to see if the lab team had any news on the evidence they had gathered at Starsky's apartment.

Captain Dobey wasn't surprised to see the big blond detective bursting into his office so early in the morning.

"Any news?" Hutch demanded, slouching down in a chair and looking at his Captain with an icy stare.

"Not much. Someone forged Starsky's name to a check and cleaned out his checking account. They also managed to get most of the money out of his savings account and overdrew one of his credit cards…all before we could freeze the accounts."

"Damn, they moved fast. They must have hit the bank as soon as it opened." Hutch muttered. "What about cameras? Did the banks get a picture of whoever did it?"

Dobey shook his head. "The cameras weren't working in that branch of the bank yesterday morning."

"Fuck!" Hutch said sharply as another lead dried up. "Any news on the prints they lifted from Starsky's apartment yet?"

"Yours and his…plus one other set of unidentified prints and partials taken from the bathroom mainly. We're running them through the national data base to see if we can come up with a match but that could take a while."

"I'm going to swing by Huggy's and then go to the hospital." Hutch said, shoving himself to his feet. As he turned to leave, Dobey said,

"We'll find them, Hutch. One way or the other, we'll find 'em."

"Yeah," Hutch muttered as he walked out the door.

Minnie Kaplan stopped Hutch as he started to leave the squad room. "How's Curly?" She asked in a concerned voice. Minnie was fond of both detectives but Starsky held a special place in her heart.

"He's hanging in there, Minnie." Hutch said with a ghost of a smile. "I'll make sure and tell him you asked about him."

"You tell that trashy boy to get better soon. This place just ain't the same without his smiling face to brighten things up." She patted Hutch's shoulder fully aware of how close the two detectives were. "You take care of yourself too, Blondie." She said with a smile.

"I will. I promise." Hutch told her as he headed for the hallway, anxious to get to the hospital to see Starsky. He made a quick stop at the Pits to see if Huggy had turned up any useful information.

The tall black man was wiping off the bar getting ready to open for the lunch crowd. He glanced up as Hutch came into the empty bar and jerked his head towards the end of the bar where they could talk in private, even though the only other people in the place was the cook and his head waitress, Rita.

"You got something for me, Hug?" Hutch asked anxiously as the two men moved to the far end of the bar.

"Well, a mutual friend who prefers to remain nameless dropped a dime on me and told me that an old acquaintance was back in town." Huggy said. "A certain young man who was selling weed the last time he passed through our fair city."

"Who?"

"Starsky's brother."

"Nicky?" Hutch exclaimed in a surprised voice. "Nicky's in town? Since when?"

"Couple of days, maybe longer."

"Does your friend have any idea where I can find the little weasel?" Hutch growled, suddenly remembering why the aftershave on the pillowcase smelled so familiar.

"No idea. Word is he's laying low….waiting for some big deal to go down."

"There ain't no sewer in this town big enough to hide that little shit from me." Hutch snarled. "And if I find out that he had anything to do with what happened to Starsky, this whole state won't be big enough for him to hide in!"

"Chill out, my man. I'll put out the word that you want to talk to little brother."

"Thanks, Huggy." Hutch said gratefully. He left the bar and climbed into his car. Before pulling away from the curb, he put a patch through to Captain Dobey. When Dobey's voice came over the air, Hutch said, "Cap, check those unidentified prints they found at Starsky's place against Nick Starsky's prints."

"Starsky's brother?"

"Yeah, word on the streets is that he blew into town a couple of days ago. And if he's in town, it usually means trouble for Starsky."

"You think he had anything to do with what happened?"

"He'd better have his life insurance paid up if he did." Hutch growled.

It was no secret that he didn't like the younger Starsky brother. Nick was a manipulative, lying little punk who didn't care about anyone but himself. The only time Starsky heard from him was when he was in trouble or needed money. The smell of his cologne in Starsky's apartment was proof that he had been there but Nicky had always seemed to be too much of a coward to be violent with anyone, especially his older brother who could have easily taken him down in a fight.

Hutch's mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of Nick Starsky that he didn't see the red light until he was already through it. There was a sickening crash with the sound of breaking glass, along with a jolt that sent Hutch's body flying forward. With a loud crack, his head slammed into the windshield. There was a momentary burst of pain and then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Captain Dobey was catching up on some paperwork when his phone rang. Grabbing the receiver, he bellowed "Captain Dobey's office!"

"Captain Dobey, this is Liz down in dispatch. I thought you'd want to know that I just received a call about a hit and run at the corner of Lexington and Twenty-Ninth Street. One of the cars involved has been identified as being registered to Sergeant Hutchinson."

"Hutch! Is he all right?" Dobey demanded as his anxiety level climbed along with his blood pressure.

"He's injured and unconscious. That's all I have so far." Liz told him. "An ambulance has been dispatched to the scene."

"Contact the responding officers and tell them that I'm on my way." Dobey growled, slamming down the receiver and bounding to his feet. When necessary, Dobey could move quickly despite his bulk. He hurried out of the building and climbed into his car, rushing to the scene of the accident.

When he arrived, the emergency crew was busy cutting Hutch out of his mangled car. His vehicle had been hit on the driver's side, smashing in that side of the car and pinning Hutch inside.

"What the hell happened here?" Dobey demanded of one of the unformed officers at the scene.

"Witness said that Hutchinson ran the red light and was hit by a cream colored Van. They didn't get a license number or a description of the driver." The officer explained. "After the other vehicle hit Hutchinson, it left the scene heading west."

"What about Hutch?"

"Don't know yet. It looks like he hit the windshield on impact. They're still trying to get him out of the car." The uniformed officer said. He excused himself to tend to other duties. Dobey turned his attention to the efforts to free Hutch from his car. _Damn it,__Hutchinson!__This is the last thing I need to deal with right now! Starsky needs you!_ His somber thoughts raced through his mind as he watched the rescue efforts impatiently.

Finally, the emergency crew had cleared the way to remove Hutch from his vehicle. Dobey watched as the medical personnel rushed forward to take over. They carefully checked Hutch over while he was still in the car, putting a brace around his neck to stabilize his head. They gently eased the big blond out of the car, placing his body on a back board. Hutch's face was pale and there was a large gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely. His right arm was also twisted at an awkward angle. Other than that, there were no other visible injuries but that didn't rule out the possibility of internal ones.

"Take him to Memorial," Dobey ordered "And contact Doctor Franklin. Let him know that you're bringing him in." Dobey just hoped that Hutch wasn't hurt too badly. Neither Starsky nor Hutch recovered as well without the other one there to offer their support and comfort. He hoped that Doctor Franklin could arrange for them to be in the same room. It would be the best for both of them.

Dobey remained at the scene until the paramedics loaded Hutch into the back of the ambulance to transport him to the hospital. Climbing back into his car, Dobey followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Dobey cared about all the men under his command and had spent many long hours in hospital waiting rooms when one of them was injured. The majority of the time, those vigils seemed to involve either Starsky or Hutch. Those two seemed to attract trouble without even trying. It seemed like one of them was always getting hurt on the job, although it was usually one at a time and not both of them.

Three hours later, Doctor Franklin finally joined Dobey in the waiting room.

"How's Hutch?" Dobey demanded, pushing himself to his feet with a heavy sigh.

"He was very lucky. He could have been severely injured in the accident. He has a moderate concussion and it took eighteen stitches to close the gash on his forehead." Doctor Franklin said, relieved to be able to give Captain Dobey a fairly good report on one of his men for a change. "His right shoulder was dislocated but that has been fixed and shouldn't present any problems. He does have some minor bruises and abrasions and a badly bruised hip but nothing that won't heal in time. He'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days just as a precaution. I bent the rules a bit and had him put in with David even though he really doesn't require the ICU."

"Thank you, Doctor." Dobey said gratefully. "Can I see him?"

"He's still unconscious and probably won't wake up before morning but you can see them both for a minute before you leave if you wish."

Dobey thanked the doctor again and turned to walk down the hallway. He paused at the payphone and called Huggy Bear to let him know about Hutch's accident. That task finished, he went up to Starsky's room and went inside. It seemed strange to see both of his best men lying so quiet and still. It was unnatural. He only stayed for a few minutes before returning to headquarters.

Arriving back at his office, he decided to post a guard on the door to Starsky's room. No sense in taking any unnecessary chances since Starsky's assailant was still on the loose. Although Hutch's accident appeared to be nothing more than an unfortunate coincidence caused by a moment of carelessness on Hutch's part, Dobey had been a cop for too many years to assume anything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vicky Abrams was a recent graduate from high school who was working at the hospital until the next semester started at the local community college. She was considering making nursing her career so this job gave her the opportunity to see if she would enjoy that type of work. Right now her job consisted of the mundane duties performed by the aides; giving patients bedpans and baths, taking vital signs, and passing breakfast trays in the mornings before she left. She enjoyed the third shift, there was a lot of free time that she could use to study.

She had just checked on the two patients in room 623. She'd heard one of the nurses say that they were policeman. They were both pretty banged up, the brunet a lot worse than the blond. But, in spite of their visible injuries, Vicky knew a handsome man when she saw one and these two guys were both drop dead gorgeous. Too bad they were so old. They had to be at least in their thirties.

Lost in her own thoughts, Vicky startled when a deep voice said from behind her, "Hey, maybe you can help me."

Vicky turned around and found herself looking at another attractive man with dark curly hair and vivid blue eyes. He smiled crookedly, easily charming the teenager.

"I just got into town from New York and found out that my brother got hurt and was in the hospital. I was hoping you could tell me if he's okay. It's so late, I don't want to disturb him tonight."

"Uh…I don't know…I'm not really supposed to give out any information about the patients. I could go find the nurse for you." Vicky said helpfully.

"No, I don't want to be any trouble. Can you just tell me if my brother is here or not?"

"Well…okay," Vicky said hesitantly "What's your brother's name?"

"Starsky. David Starsky."

"Oh, yeah. He's here. He's in room 632. I was just in there a little bit ago to check his vital signs. He's pretty banged up and in a coma but the doctors think he's gonna be okay. So is his friend."

"His friend?"

"Yeah, his friend, Ken. He was brought in just before I came on duty. He had a car accident earlier tonight."

"Thank you, Darling." The man said with a smile, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I just wanted to make sure Davy was okay before I went back to my motel to get some sleep. You've been a big help. I feel a lot better now."

"You're welcome." Vicky said, blushing at the man's attention. Too bad he was too old for her too. She watched as the stranger turned to walk away, a definite swagger to his walk.

Nicky kept his expression impassive as he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. He had found out what he'd come to the hospital to find out. David was still alive but in a coma. He wouldn't be identifying Nick as his attacker any time soon. He smiled thinly. And with Hutchinson in the hospital too, he didn't have to keep looking over his shoulder watching for his brother's bulldog of a partner. Hopefully, he would be able to make contact with his buyer tomorrow, make the deal and then get the hell out of town before David woke up.

Nicky was ambivalent about David's condition. Part of him was relieved that David wasn't dead, but another part of him was only concerned about himself. _This is all Davy's fault. All he had to do was give me the money when I asked him for it. He__didn't__need to get all self righteous on me.__But__, at least I got me some bucks to get me by until I can get hold of Mr. Coyle._He was whistling underneath his breath as he strutted out of the hospital, confident that he was home free.

Confident and cocky, he was positive that David would never file charges against him for assault or for taking his money. After all, they were still brothers and blood was thicker than water. He strutted across the parking lot and climbed into the flashy sports car he had rented with David's credit card earlier that day.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For everyone who has asked, for some reason my web site has been closed. In the process of reposting all of my gen stories here and my slash stories to flamingo's site. Will also be setting up a new web site as soon as I can.

**CHAPTER 5**

Hutch groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The familiar antiseptic smell and sounds assaulted his senses. Slowly, he took stock of his various aches and pains. His throbbing head was running a close second to his throbbing shoulder. His other aches seemed relatively minor. He vaguely remembered a crash but that was all he remembered.

Grimacing, he turned his head and a faint smile crossed his face when he saw Starsky lying in the second bed. He relaxed when he realized he was sharing a room with his injured partner. At least he could still keep an eye on him.

"Hey, Buddy…" he said, his voice sounding dry and raspy. "I'm here." His eyes drifted closed and he slept.

When Hutch opened his eyes again, the pounding in his head had dulled to an annoying ache, although his shoulder still throbbed painfully. Easing his legs over the side of the bed, he sat upright, closing his eyes against the wave of dizziness that swept over him. As his head cleared, he opened his eyes and slowly pushed himself to his feet. Taking slow, careful steps, he ignored his own discomfort as he crossed the room to Starsky's side. He caught his breath when he reached out to touch his partner's shoulder and Starsky turned his head , leaning into Hutch's touch.

"Starsk? Can you hear me?" Hutch asked hopefully, watching Starsky's face for any response to the sound of his voice. "Come on, buddy," he encouraged "Open those baby blues for me." Starsky's eyelids fluttered but remained closed. Hutch moved his hand to cup the side of Starsky's face in his palm. "Come on, Starsky. It's time to wake up."

Starsky's eyelids fluttered again and opened a slit, far enough for Hutch to see the blue of his eyes. With a sigh, his eyes closed again as if it were too much of an effort for him to keep them open. Hutch let him sleep this time. He smiled with relief. Starsky was coming out of the coma. That was an encouraging sign.

Hutch remained at his friend's side throughout the morning. Doctor Franklin came in and checked out both men. He scolded Hutch for being out of bed, reminding him that he was injured too. He was encouraged by Starsky's responses to his examination, agreeing with Hutch's assessment that Starsky was starting to come out of the coma. After securing a promise from Hutch that he would take it easy and rest, Doctor Franklin left to tend to his other patients.

Hutch spent the rest of the day resting and watching over Starsky. As the day passed, Starsky showed more signs of waking up. He responded to the sound of Hutch's voice, turning his head in his direction when Hutch spoke and he opened his eyes briefly before drifting off again. When Hutch took his hand and squeezed it, Starsky gave a weak squeeze in return. All clear signs that he was aware of Hutch's presence even if he wasn't fully conscious yet.

Finally, shortly before ten pm, Starsky's eyes opened and he looked around, confused and disoriented. His fearful expression eased when Hutch leaned over him and said his name softly.

"Mmmm…uuuuu.." he mumbled

"Shhhhh…" Hutch soothed him "Don't try to talk. You got a broken jaw and it's wired shut. Somebody worked you over pretty good. Do you remember what happened?"

Starsky closed his eyes, then opened them again After a minute, he did the same thing. Twice for yes, once for no. Starsky remembered being beaten. That was a start.

"Do you know who did it?" Hutch asked gently, even though he was already positive he knew who was responsible.

Starsky blinked twice again.

"Was it Nicky?"

Starsky turned his head, avoiding eye contact with Hutch when he asked about Nicky. Gently, Hutch took Starsky's chin in his hand and turned his head towards him so he could look into his eyes. The look he saw reflected there was all the answer he needed. Hutch took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly. He leaned down and gently rested his forehead against Starsky's.

"I'm sorry, buddy." He whispered, "I'm so sorry." He knew that in spite of their differences, Nicky was still Starsky's brother and to have Nicky turn on him like this and beat him so viciously, had to be tearing his partner apart. When Hutch raised his head, he saw the glimmer of tears in Starsky's eyes. Hutch felt his heart breaking, torn by his friend's emotional and physical pain.

"He tried to make it look like a break in." Hutch explained quietly. "He stole your checkbook, your wallet and your bankbook. He wiped out most of your accounts before we could put a freeze on them and over-drafted at least one of your credit cards." Hutch paused and then asked, "Is that why he went after you? Did he want money and you refused?"

After several long minutes, Starsky lowered his eyes and slowly blinked again. Hutch patted Starsky's shoulder comfortingly. When Starsky raised his hand and tried to touch his battered face, Hutch gently stopped him. "Don't do that, Starsk. Besides a broken jaw, you also got a busted nose and a busted cheekbone. And that thick skull of yours was fractured." Starsky grimaced, indicating that he understood. "Are you in pain? Do you want me to call the nurse and have her give you something?"

Starsky hesitated for a moment and then nodded slightly. For Starsky to admit that he was in pain, Hutch knew that the pain had to be bad. Let him get a cold or a sprained ankle and he whined constantly, but when he was really hurt, he turned quiet and withdrawn, keeping his pain close and suffering in silence. Hutch immediately rang for the nurse. When her voice came over the tiny speaker mounted above the bed, Hutch told her that Starsky was awake and in pain. She told him she would call the doctor and bring Starsky something immediately to relieve his discomfort.

Hutch remembered the doctor's dire warnings about Starsky's head injury but as far as he could see, Starsky seemed alert and oriented. That had to be a good sign. Hutch knew there could still be some problems with Starsky's fine motor skills or speech but it was too soon to access those areas yet.

Hutch glanced up as the nurse came into the room and quickly crossed to the bed, injecting something into the IV line running into Starsky's right arm. He watched as Starsky's eyes drifted shut and he fell back to sleep. He needed to sleep so he could heal. Hutch knew the physical injuries would heal but what about the emotional scars of knowing that his own brother had tried to kill him? The big blond stood there looking at the familiar face that he knew as well as he knew my own. What had Starsky ever done to deserve something like this? In spite of the differences in their lives, Starsky had tried to maintain some kind of relationship with his younger brother. It wasn't his fault that Nicky didn't have a conscience.

Hutch was determined to find the younger Starsky and make sure he paid for his crimes against his older brother. This was one time that Nick Starsky was going to suffer the consequences of his actions and nobody would be there to bail him out. When he attacked Starsky, he lost the only person he had on his side.

Rachel Starsky had sent her older son away when he was thirteen to protect him, to save him from turning out the way Nicky had. As a result, she had spoiled her only remaining child and watched helplessly as he fell into the lifestyle she had fought to save his older brother from. Hutch knew she wasn't to blame, she had done the best she could for both of her sons but as a young widow with very little money, she had to work to support herself and Nick, leaving the younger son vulnerable to the wise guys and petty gangsters that had taken over their neighborhood.

Hutch knew he should call her and tell her what had happened but it was not a call he wanted to make. He knew the news would hurt Rachel deeply. Hutch smiled faintly when he thought about the first time he'd met Starsky's mother. She had welcomed him with open arms, treating Hutch just like another son. And in spite of the distance that had separated mother and son, it was obvious how much Starsky loved her.

Rachel Starsky was a gracious and warm woman who had been dealt more than her share of grief in her life. She had made some difficult choices that no mother should ever have to make. One son she had lost by sending him away at such a young age and the second son she had lost to the streets she had tried desperately to protect her oldest son from. And now it was Hutch's responsibility to tell her the news that no mother should ever have to hear about her sons.

Starsky woke up around midnight and seemed more alert, but obviously still in a lot of pain. It was frustrating for the brunet not to be able to communicate with his partner except through his facial expressions and blinking his eyes. Hutch longed desperately to hear his friend's voice once more. He carefully avoided the subject of Nicky and spent his time soothing and comforting his friend until they were both finally able to fall asleep for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Matt Coyle examined the small overnight case sitting in front of him. The bearer bonds inside were worth over a hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Steepling his fingers and leaning back in his chair, he looked at the cocky young man slouched in the chair in front of his desk.

"So, what do ya say, Mr. Coyle?" the young man asked smugly. "Do we have a deal? Fifteen thousand and they're all yours."

"You could get a lot more than that for this kind of merchandise. Why are you willing to sell it so cheaply?"

"Hey, you know how it is. I gotta get out of town. Ain't got time to shop around. Things are kinda hot for me right now. So, I'm willing to negotiate."

"I see. What did you say your name was again?"

"Starsky. David Starsky."

Coyle cocked an eyebrow at the brash young man but kept silent. He knew the real David Starsky. In his line of business, he made it a point to know all the cops that could present a problem to his organization. So, he knew this man was an imposter, even though the resemblance to the real David Starsky was remarkable. He wondered how David Starsky, the cop, would feel about this cheap little hood going around impersonating him. Not that it mattered to Matt Coyle. The cocky little bastard had balls. Coyle had to give him credit for that.

He stood up and walked over to a wall safe, deftly thumbing in the combination and opening it. He took out several bundles of money and turned back to the young man with the hunger in his eyes. Laying the money on the desk in front of the dark-haired little weasel, he said, "I believe we have a deal, Mr. Starsky."

Nicky let out the breath that he had been unconsciously holding and reached out to grab the money, stuffing it into his pockets. Bouncing to his feet, he said, "Nice doing business with you Mr. Coyle." With a definite strut to his step, he left the office.

Coyle's associate looked at his boss questioningly as Nicky left the room and said, "What did you pay the little bastard off for? You know those bonds belong to Ryker back in New York."

"I know that. I also know he's offering a fifty thousand dollar reward for their return. Not a bad profit if I do say so myself. Give Mr. Ryker a call and tell him that we've found his merchandise. Arrange for an exchange as soon as possible. And tell him that the little bastard that ripped him off is using the name David Starsky."

"What about the real David Starsky? He's a cop and from what I've heard, you don't want him or his partner on your back."

"Not to worry. Even if Ryker does send someone after Mr. Starsky, what difference is one dead cop going to make?"

"What about the kid? You want me to have someone keep an eye on him?"

"That won't be necessary. He's just a little fish trying to swim around in the big pond without the sense to watch out for the sharks. I'm sure the real David Starsky will take care of him when he finds out that he's going around impersonating him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nicky went back to the fleabag motel where he'd been hiding out, feeling pleased with himself. He knew he should get out of town but he wasn't ready to leave the big city just yet. He had money, a nice car to tool around in, and he was ready to have some fun before he went back to New York. A couple of more days wouldn't matter either way. Maybe he'd get lucky and find himself a foxy lady to spend his time with now that he had some decent money to use for flash.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hutch awoke with a start, not sure what had awakened him. Then he heard the soft whimpers coming from the other bed in the room. Climbing out of bed, he shuffled to Starsky's side. The brunet appeared to be dreaming, thrashing his head restlessly from side to side on his pillow, his eyes moving rapidly beneath the closed lids. Starsky's periods of consciousness had been brief throughout the day. At first Starsky had seemed alert and oriented but as the day wore on, he seemed to become more confused and disoriented. The doctor had examined him and told Hutch that he would have some tests run the next day if Starsky still seemed disoriented. Doctor Franklin tried to sound encouraging when he told Hutch that some confusion and disorientation was to be expected because of the severity of Starsky's head injury.

"Hey, buddy…" Hutch said soothingly, gently rubbing his fingers down Starsky's arm. "Wake up…you're having a bad dream." When Starsky didn't immediately respond, he tried again, raising his voice slightly. "Come on, Starsk…open those blue eyes for me. Wake up, babe."

Starsky's lids fluttered, then flickered open. His eyes were glazed and there was an expression of terror in those sapphire depths that tore at Hutch's heart. Starsky made a muffled sound, his cry cut short by the immobility of his jaw. Hutch reached out to cup his chin gently in his big hand.

"Shhhh…it's okay, babe. You're safe now. You're in the hospital. Remember?"

Starsky exhaled noisily as the fear slowly faded from his eyes. He struggled to focus his attention on his partner's face. "Mmmmgggh.." he mumbled through his tightly wired jaw.

"Are you in pain? Do you need something?" Hutch asked. It was frustrating not to be able to hear his partner's voice. Luckily, they had never needed verbal communication to make their needs known.

Starsky shook his head slowly. Hutch smiled faintly. He knew Starsky had to be hurting but that stubborn streak of his refused to let him acknowledge it. Their eyes locked as a silent understanding passed between them.

_I'm__here, pal. I__ain't__going no place._

_I'm__scared. I need you._

_I know and__I'm__here.__Try to get some rest, Okay?_

_Okay._

Hutch watched as Starsky's eyes drifted shut and he fell back into a quiet, peaceful slumber. Hutch remained sitting by his side, silently watching him sleep, until he was confident that his sleep wouldn't be disturbed by any more nightmares. Only then did Hutch crawl back into his own bed to get some much needed rest himself.

The next morning, Doctor Franklin examined both men. He told Hutch that his injuries were healing nicely and, as long as he promised to take it easy and rest, he could be discharged the next morning. Starsky's injuries were also healing. He was still a little disoriented but Doctor Franklin didn't think it was anything serious. The bruising and swelling of Starsky's face and head was fading, his features gradually returning to normal. The Orthopedic Surgeon would be in later to examine Starsky's jaw and to possibly readjust the wires holding his mouth shut, allowing him a little more mobility.

The news was encouraging but Hutch was still concerned. He knew Starsky's physical injuries would take a while to heal but what about the emotional and mental trauma the brunet had experienced? Would Starsky be able to cope with knowledge that his own brother had brutally assaulted him and tried to kill him?

And where exactly was Nick Starsky? If he was smart, he would have left town and disappeared. If he hadn't and Hutch found him he didn't think that anyone, not even Starsky, would hold him responsible for his actions. For his own sake, Nick Starsky had better pray that someone besides Hutch found him first.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"U 'kay?" Starsky mumbled. His jaw was still tightly wired together and hurt like hell, but at least the orthopedic surgeon had loosened the wires enough that he could talk, even though his speech was slurred and hard to understand with his mouth full of wires.

Hutch smiled and reached out to brush his hand through his curls, a gesture that seemed to comfort him as much as it did Starsky. "Haven't you got that a little backwards, Gordo?" he asked "You're hurt a lot worse than I am. I'm getting out of here tomorrow. You're gonna be stuck here for a few more days at least."

" 'urt 'ause me."

"No, I'm got hurt because I wasn't paying enough attention to my damn driving." Hutch pointed out, refusing to let Starsky take the blame for his accident. Starsky's primary concern was always Hutch, just like his primary concern was always Starsky. It was just the way they were with each other and Hutch wouldn't have it any other way.

Hutch sighed and chose his next words with care as he brought up the subject they had both been avoiding. "There's still no sign of Nicky but I don't think he's left town yet. He used your credit card to rent a car. It sounds like he's going around town pretending to be you."

Starsky nodded but didn't answer. Hutch saw the pain that flickered in those deep blue eyes and knew how much Starsky was hurting emotionally at the thought of what Nicky had done to him. Instinctively, Hutch reached out and rubbed Starsky's arm to comfort and soothe him. In a quiet tender voice, he said, "It's not your fault, buddy. Nicky's been on the wrong path for a long time now. You know that."

" 'ill…'amily." Starsky forced out with effort. He had to try to make Hutch understand that no matter what Nicky had done, he was still Starsky's brother.

"Family?" Hutch snorted with disgust. "What kind of brother does what Nicky did to you? He almost killed you, Starsk! The doctor said you probably laid there for at least five or six hours before I found you!" Hutch struggled to keep the anger out of his voice, knowing it would only upset his partner. But, he was barely able to contain the cold rage he felt towards Nick Starsky. "What if I hadn't come by when I did? You would have died! And if Nicky hadn't been so careless…we might never have known who was behind this!"

Starsky turned his head to one side, avoiding Hutch's steady gaze. He could feel the burn of unshed tears in his eyes and a pain in his chest that he knew wouldn't go away anytime soon. He would never forgive Nicky for what he had done. And, when the time came, he would do the right thing and make sure that Nicky paid for his crimes. But, that didn't make it hurt any less. He would have to live with the knowledge that his own brother had betrayed him and tried to kill him.

He felt Hutch's hand settle on his shoulder and was grateful for the big blond's support. Hutch had always been more like a brother to him than Nicky ever was and he always would be. Sometimes, blood wasn't thicker than water. Forcing a small smile on his face, Starsky turned back to meet his friend's gaze. He saw the concern and the compassion reflected in those ice blue eyes.

"Why don't you get some rest, huh?" Hutch suggested his voice suspiciously husky. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

Starsky nodded and let his eyes drift shut, suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion. He knew it was safe to let himself relax and sleep as long as Hutch had his back. He never had to worry with Hutch at his side. Hutch sat there, smiling fondly, as he watched his dark haired companion sleep. Starsky had always been the strongest, most confident man that Hutch knew. Hutch knew that deep inner strength that had seen Starsky through the rough times before would get him through this too.

He glanced up as the door opened and Huggy Bear came into the room. Pressing a finger against his lips to signal the lanky black man to be quiet so he wouldn't disturb Starsky, Hutch stood up and the two men stepped back into the hallway.

"You got anything, Hug?" Hutch asked as they made their way to a small alcove a short distance from Starsky's room.

"Well, to start with, Ole Nicky hasn't blown town yet. Word on the street is that he came into some bucks and has been flashing it around trying to impress the ladies."

"Any idea where the money came from?"

"Nothing definite but I heard that a man named Ryker back in New York has been looking for him hot and heavy…something to do with some missing bearer bonds worth a small fortune."

"Which means the little asshole probably stole 'em and brought 'em out here to try and sell 'em to the highest bidder."

"And big brother got caught right in the middle."

"Any clue where he's holed up?"

"Nada…but I'm still asking around. Somebody has to know where he's been hiding."

"Probably right out in plain sight." Hutch grumbled, "He's too dumb to lay low for long."

"How's Curly doing?"

"Hanging in there."

"Curly's tough. He'll be okay."

"He's gonna be laid up for a few weeks but the doctors don't think there will be any permanent damage."

"Thank God. He really had me worried this time."

"Me too. It was close this time, Hug. Way too close. He was lucky…damn lucky."

"Sometimes I think he's got as many lives as a cat." Huggy chuckled

"Yeah, well if he does, he's going through them too fast for me."

"I hear ya. Look, I gotta go. Tell Starsky I'm pulling for him and I'll let you know if I hear anything else about little brother."

"Thanks, Hug." Hutch told him with a grateful smile.

"I'll stop by later with some real food."

"That sounds great but Starsky can't eat anything right now that he can't drink through a straw." Hutch reminded him.

"Bet he really likes that." Huggy chuckled. "I'll bring him a nice thick chocolate milkshake. Maybe that'll make him feel better."

"Couldn't hurt." Hutch agreed with a laugh. He turned to head back to Starsky's room while Huggy left to return to his business. Starsky slept most of the afternoon, waking up that evening shortly before Huggy returned with his treat. Huggy and Hutch talked between themselves while Starsky enjoyed his milkshake. He contributed a few one word sentences to the conversation but mostly he kept silent. He knew that his jaw would have to remain wired shut for a few weeks while the shattered bones healed and he wasn't looking forward to it.

After Huggy left, Hutch helped Starsky out of bed so he could make his first trip to the bathroom by himself. As soon as he was able to, Starsky had insisted that the catheter be removed. Doctor Franklin had reluctantly agreed as long as Starsky agreed to stay in bed except for brief trips to the bathroom.

Once he was certain Starsky had his balance and wasn't going to fall on his face, Hutch stepped back outside to give him some privacy to take care of business. When he had finished, Starsky stepped up to the sink to wash his hands and caught his first glimpse of his battered face in the mirror. He stood there staring at the stranger reflected in the glass.

The entire left side of his face was heavily bruised, although the bruising was starting to fade to a sickening shade of yellowish-brown. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose was still swollen and slightly crooked. The doctors couldn't straighten it until the swelling went down some more. His lips were cracked and he could see the metal from the wires inside his mouth. A thick bandage still covered the right side of his head where his skull had been fractured. He sighed heavily and turned away from his image. Now, he understood why everyone kept looking at him with so much pity in their eyes.

He straightened his shoulders, determined not to let Hutch see how upset he was by his appearance. But, Hutch knew anyway. He knew when he saw the wounded expression in those expressive blue eyes when Starsky stepped out of the bathroom . Slipping a supportive arm around his waist, Hutch carefully guided him back to his bed and helped him to settle in for the night.

Hutch was released the next morning with strict orders to take it easy for a week or two. It felt good to be back in his own apartment but he still found himself missing Starsky and wishing that his friend was there with him. He missed hearing his laughter and listening to his non-stop chatter. Hutch sighed as he cared for his neglected jungle, watering each plant carefully and pulling off a few dead leaves here and there. Caring for his plants always soothed and calmed him.

Hutch called headquarters but there was still no news on Nick's whereabouts. There had been no more activity on any of Starsky's credit cards and, so far, the car he'd rented in Starsky's name had not been spotted by any patrol cars.

Hutch knew Nicky that couldn't stay hidden forever. Sooner or later, he would surface and Hutch would be waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

It was late and Nick Starsky was drunk. He stumbled into the tiny hotel room where he had been holed up and flopped down across the bed. He'd spent the night with a delightful young lady that was duly impressed with the handsome young Bay City Police officer. Nick chuckled to himself. It was a kick pretending to be David. He had never realized just how many women had a real thing for cops. As far as Nicky was concerned, David was stupid for not taking advantage of that as much as he could. Nicky drifted off to sleep, his mind filled with images of pretty girls and threesomes, with more than enough money to support the lifestyle he craved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hutch let a slow grin tug at his mouth as he glanced at the address written on the paper he was clutching in his hand. _Red Roof Hotel,__4456 Jackson Street.__ Room __17._

One of his snitches had finally come through with the address where Nick Starsky was holed up. Hutch had already arranged for backup but he had made it clear that Nick was his, and his alone, to take down. Two black and white units followed closely behind as Hutch maneuvered his battered LTD through the busy early morning traffic towards the hotel.

Pulling up in front of the rundown building with the flaking gray paint, Hutch jumped out of his car and took long determined steps towards the building. The desk clerk looked up in alarm when the big blond burst through the front door. One look at the fire in his eyes was enough to convince the clerk to do whatever this guy wanted.

"Room 17. Is he in?" Hutch growled, shoving his badge into the startled clerk's face.

"Yeah, as far as I know. He usually hangs out all night and then sleeps all day." The clerk stammered.

"Good. Stay away from the phone." Hutch warned the clerk with a wave of his finger. "I wanna surprise him."

"Yes, sir." The clerk replied meekly, his eyes darting around nervously as four uniformed officers came into the lobby. He had a feeling this would be a good time to take his break.

Ignoring the clerk, Hutch turned and strode down the hallway with a brisk step. He paused when he reached room 17 and smiled coldly. Showtime. He raised his foot and slammed it against the center of the door panel. The door flew open with a crash and the splintering of wood. Startled awake by the noise, Nicky fell off the bed in a tangled heap of sheets and blankets. His eyes widened in fear and the color drained from his face when he looked up and saw Hutch standing in the doorway like an avenging angel from hell.

"Hey, H..uuu..tch…" he stammered as he scooted back away from the slowly advancing blond menace until his back hit the wall. Before Nicky could say another word, Hutch had swooped down on him and grabbed the front of his shirt in his good hand, jerking the smaller man to his feet. With a primal growl, he shoved Nicky against the wall, pinning him there with one arm pressed tightly against his throat. Nicky clawed at Hutch's arm, his eyes bulging with terror as he gasped for breath.

"Nicholas Starsky, you're under arrest for the assault and attempted murder of Detective Sergeant David Starsky. You're also being charged with assault with a deadly weapon, credit card fraud, and theft by deception." Hutch continued, reciting Nicky's rights in a flat monotone.

"Hey, come on, Hutch…" Nicky gasped, taking a deep breath as Hutch loosened the pressure against his neck minimally. "This is all a big mistake. Just ask Davy, he'll tell you."

At the mention of his injured partner's name and Nicky's glib attitude, Hutch felt his self control snap. "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF GARBAGE! DON'T YOU TRY AND WEASEL YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE! I'VE GOT ENOUGH EVIDENCE TO PUT YOU UNDER THE JAIL FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" Hutch drew back his arm and smashed Nicky in the face with his fist, breaking his nose.

Nicky screamed and fell to his knees, cupping his hands around his bleeding nose, as he whimpered and pled for mercy. "Don't hit me again! Please! I'll tell you whatever you wanna know, just don't hit me no more!" Hutch looked at the cowering man in disgust. He still ached to beat the little punk's face in just like Nick had done to Starsky but that wouldn't solve anything except to give Hutch a certain degree of satisfaction. He grabbed Nicky and pulled him back to his feet. "Get this piece of shit out of my sight." Hutch growled, shoving Nicky towards one of the uniformed officers who grabbed him and pulled his arms behind his back, cuffing his wrists none too gently.

Nicky continued blubbering and trying to tell them that they were making a mistake as they led him out of the hotel and shoved him into the back seat of one of the cruisers. Hutch watched with veiled eyes until the two cruisers drove out of sight with their prisoner. Sighing heavily, he walked over to his own car and slid beneath the wheel, suddenly feeling exhausted as his adrenaline let down. Nick had been found and was in custody but Hutch still had to face Starsky and tell him that his brother had been located and was under arrest.

Finally, Hutch started his engine and drove back to the hospital. Starsky was still heavily sedated but Hutch got a great deal of comfort just from sitting at his side and watching him sleep. Starsky's features were almost back to normal with just some slight swelling remaining around his nose and his eyes. His broken nose had been set and was covered with a wide piece of tape to hold the bones in place as it healed.

Hutch reached out and gently ran his hand over the back of Starsky's knuckles. The skin was warm and relaxed, Starsky's fingers flexing slightly against Hutch's familiar touch. Even in his drugged stupor, Starsky sensed Hutch's presence and knew that he was safe.

The nurses came in periodically to check Starsky's vital signs, taking a few minutes out of their busy schedules to talk to Hutch. They assured Hutch that Starsky was doing fine and that he should be waking up from his sedated sleep sometime that evening. Doctor Franklin had also stopped by and told Hutch confidently that the surgery had gone well and that he didn't anticipate any further complications. Starsky would recover from his injuries, it would just take some time for his body to heal. He did show some weakness in his left side from the brain injury but physical therapy should correct that problem and his slurred speech should correct itself as his jaw healed. All in all, he had been extremely lucky.

"I'm glad to hear that." Hutch admitted in a relieved voice. "I was really worried about him."

"I know you were. David is lucky to have a friend like you."

"I'm still worried about how he's going to deal with the fact that his own brother is responsible for this." Hutch admitted. "We found him and he's under arrest. He acts like he doesn't even care about what he did."

"That's going to be hard for David to come to terms with. Were they close?"

"No, not at all. Starsky was sent out here to live with his Aunt and Uncle when he was thirteen while Nicky stayed back east with his mother."

"He still needs to talk about what happened." Doctor Franklin said "He's undergone a severe trauma at the hands of someone he considered family. If he needs to talk to a professional about what happened, I have some names I can give him."

"I'll keep that in mind but I'm not sure he'll want to talk to anyone else about it."

"Well, at least he still has you and I'm sure that you're as qualified as any doctor could be when it comes to helping David deal with this. You know him better than any doctor ever could. Just don't push him to talk about it. Let him take it at his own pace."

Hutch smiled ruefully and said, "Believe me, Doc, nobody pushes Starsky into doing anything he doesn't want to do."

Doctor Franklin chuckled "Yes, I've noticed that about him. He does have a stubborn streak doesn't he?"

"You can say that again." Both men shared a laugh. Hutch returned to his vigil over Starsky while Doctor Franklin continued his rounds.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting, out of town for the weekend for my grandson's graduation. So, posting two chapters as a treat for my loyal readers.**

**CHAPTER 9**

Starsky slowly forced open his heavy eyelids, fighting off the residual effects of the sedation. He blinked and then a slow smile tugged at his mouth as his eyes settled on a familiar blond head. He winced slightly as his lips reminded him not to smile.

Hutch was sitting in the chair beside the bed, slumped forward with his head resting on his crossed arms on the side of the bed. Even though Starsky couldn't see his face, from his posture, he could tell that his friend was exhausted. He reached out carefully with his right hand and gently ran his fingers through the silky blond hair. Hutch stirred at his touch and looked up. He smiled sleepily when he realized that Starsky was awake.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" he asked quietly.

"'kay." Starsky replied "Kinda groggy."

"Uh…Starsk, there's something I need to tell you." Hutch said nervously preparing himself for telling him that Nicky had been arrested.

"You found Nicky." Starsky said softly, as if he had read Hutch's mind. "Is he in custody or in the hospital?" There was a trace of seriousness mixed with humor in his voice.

"He's in custody." Hutch said with a smile. "Not that I would have minded that much if it had been the hospital instead."

"How bad did you hurt him?"

"I busted his nose." Hutch admitted with a self-conscious smile. "And I don't think they were very gentle with him when they booked him." Hutch looked at Starsky gravely. "He thinks you're gonna bail him out of this whole mess."

Starsky arched an eyebrow slightly and shook his head slowly from side to side. "He's never gonna learn, is he?" There was a sad note of regret in his voice.

"Maybe this is the wake up call he needs to see what he's doing to himself and everyone around him."

"Maybe." Starsky said doubtfully. "What charges is the D.A. bringing against him?"

"Assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder of a police officer, credit card fraud, and theft by deception. He's also may decide to charge him with impersonating a police officer since he pretended to be you."

"Sounds like Nicky dug himself a pretty deep hole this time. Does Ma know?"

"Yeah, I called her myself. I had to tell her what happened to you."

"How'd she take it?" Starsky asked in a concerned voice.

"About as well as could be expected. She was worried about you and she didn't want to believe that Nicky had anything to do with it…at first…but then she finally admitted that she knew Nicky was capable of getting violent if he didn't get his way. I think she's afraid of him."

"Afraid of him? Has he done something to Ma?" Starsky asked, anger creeping into his voice. "Cause if that little prick laid a finger on Ma, I'll personally beat the crap out of him, brother or no brother….even if he is in jail!"

"She didn't admit to anything." Hutch said carefully "But she did say that he's been taking money from her for years and I guess he's stolen some of her jewelry and hocked it."

"That little bastard." Starsky growled. "He's lucky he's in jail." Starsky's eyes clouded. "Why didn't Ma tell me if things were so bad with him? Maybe I could have done something before now."

"She was probably afraid to…afraid of what Nicky would do if he found out she told you anything. And afraid of what you'd do to Nicky if she admitted how he was acting."

"It was more than that." Starsky said sadly. "When Ma sent me away, Nicky was all she had left, so she babied him and let him get away with things I would have gotten my ass blistered for. I think she feels guilty because Nicky turned out the way she was trying to keep me from turning out by sending me away."

"You could be right but I'm sure she did her best."

"She did but she had to work after Pop died…she didn't have a choice. Her widow's pension wasn't very much. So, Nicky was left on his own a lot because she couldn't afford a decent babysitter and have enough money left to pay the bills too. She still has a hard time of it."

"That's why you send her money each month, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I figured it was the least I could do since I wasn't there to help out." He sighed heavily. "But, now I can't help but wonder how much of that money went into Nicky's pocket. I guess I really need to talk to Ma."

"Well, you'll get your chance. She's flying out here for a few days." Hutch said. "She should be here sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Ma's coming out here?" Starsky asked in a surprised voice. "Ma's scared to death of flying. That's why I always go visit her."

"I guess she figured this was important enough to forget about her fear of flying. She really wants to see you, to make sure for herself that you're okay."

"Does she know that Nicky's been arrested?"

"Yes, I told her when she called this afternoon to tell me she was flying out here."

"How did she take it?"

"I think she was relieved. She said he deserved whatever he got this time and she wasn't going to step in and bail him out."

"Good. As long as she sticks to that."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. She was pretty angry because he hurt you." Hutch looked at his partner closely. "How about you, buddy? How are you handling all this?"

"I'm handling it." Starsky said flatly. "I don't have much choice, do I?" Hutch saw the veil fall over Starsky's eyes, hiding his true feeling from his blond counterpart. But, Hutch wouldn't push it. He knew that Starsky would talk about it when he was ready and not before. If Hutch tried to pressure him into talking about his feelings, Starsky would just shut Hutch out and close down completely. Hutch didn't want him to do that. He wanted to keep the lines of communication open between them. Hutch grasped Starsky's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, letting him know that he was there for him as usual and that everything would be okay.

Their conversation switched to other subjects. Starsky was bored and restless, anxious to go home, so Hutch did his best to distract him. An aide passed the supper trays and Hutch had to grin as he listened to Starsky grumble and complain about the liquid diet and pureed meat. It was going to be a long few weeks until his jaw was healed and he could eat his favorite junk foods again.

After supper, the nurse came in and gave Starsky his evening meds. Hutch stayed with him until he drifted off to sleep and then he went home to get some sleep in his own bed for a chance.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Rachel Starsky arrived late the following afternoon. Hutch picked her up at the airport and took her straight to the hospital to see her eldest son. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw his battered face. Crossing to the bed, she leaned down and gave him a hug, along with a kiss on the cheek. Hutch stood back, listening as she spoke to Starsky in Yiddish. Even though he didn't understand what she was saying, the tone of her voice made it apparent that she was speaking to him fondly, soothing him as only a mother can.

Starsky had often talked fondly about time spent with his grandmother, who could only speak Yiddish, but Hutch had never heard him speak it until now. There was a gentle rhythm to the ancient language that was a pleasure to listen to. Hutch smiled as he watched mother and son interacting. Rachel had the same dark curls with just a few strands of silver woven in with the brown.

"Mama, it's okay." Starsky said, switching to English. "The doctor said I'm going to be okay."

"How could Nicolas do something like this? To his own brother? His blood?" Rachel said her voice bitter with more than a trace of anger in her tone. Her dark blue eyes flashed with fire just like Starsky when he was angry. "This time he's gone too far. This is one thing I can't forgive. He could have killed you…his own brother!"

"But he didn't." Starsky reminded her.

"Thanks to Hutch." Rachel said, throwing a grateful smile in Hutch's direction. "If he hadn't found you when he did, you could have died. For that I owe him my blessing and my eternal gratitude. He's been more of a brother to you than Nicholas ever has."

"Hear that, Blintz?" Starsky said making an effort to smile but quickly changing his mind. "You just got yourself a Jewish mother."

Hutch blushed self-consciously, both flattered and embarrassed by Rachel's heartfelt words and Starsky's good-natured kidding. "I'm glad I was there." He said in a choked voice, still upset when he thought about how close he had come to losing his best friend. The image of Starsky's battered face would remain burned in his memory forever. "I'm just sorry I wasn't around when I should have been or Nicky would never hurt him to begin with. I'd have made sure of that."

"You can't blame yourself for that." Rachel said, "Nobody could have known that Nicky would do such a thing." Rachel's eyes filled with sadness. "I chose to look the other way. I kept praying he would change before it was too late…but, I see now that it's been too late for Nicholas for a very, very long time." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "And I know it's my fault. I gave in to him and let him have his way because I felt so guilty about sending David away."

"Ma," Starsky said sternly. "It's not your fault. You did the best you could…for both me and Nicky. Nicky has always wanted things the easy way. There's something missing in his character, just like the scum Hutch and I put away every day."

"But a mother is supposed to raise her children to be decent and good, responsible members of society and in that I failed…with you and Nicky both."

"That's not true! You raised me right." Starsky said firmly. "You didn't fail me!"

"I failed you when I sent you away to live three thousand miles away from your home and your family." Rachel insisted, beginning to cry in earnest.

"If you hadn't, I would have probably ended up just like Nicky or dead before I turned eighteen! I was on a fast track for trouble and you know it!" Starsky said, defending his mother's decision to send him to California. His voice softened as he reached out and clasped his mother's hand tightly. "Ma, I was thirteen, already a man according to the faith. But you and Pop had already taught me the most important things about being a man…honesty, integrity, a sense of justice and fair play, that all came from you. Everything I've done with my life, I've done because I had those things taught to me at an early age to fall back on."

Rachel said something in Yiddish that Hutch didn't understand but Starsky smiled and nodded, responding back to her in Yiddish. Then they hugged tightly. Rachel blushed as she pulled away from his embrace and wiped away her tears. Smiling at Hutch, she said, "You must forgive me for carrying on like this. You must think I'm a foolish old woman."

"No, I think you're a mother that loves her son very much…both of them." Hutch told her. Hutch envied Starsky for the close relationship that he shared with his mother. Hutch had been estranged from his own parents for years. Rachel Starsky had accepted him with open arms from the day she met him and treated him like one of her own. Hutch had a great deal of respect and admiration for the woman. She and Starsky both had a deep inner strength that had seen them through times that would have destroyed anyone else.

Rachel's eyes darkened. "Yes. I love both of my sons. No matter what he has done, I can not deny Nicholas; but this time, I will not forgive and forget. He must accept responsibility for his actions and pay for what he has done."

"It's time we both let Nicky take the fall and try to pick up the pieces of the mess he left behind. We've both looked the other way too many times and ignored all the signs that were right there in front of us." Starsky said "Neither one of us wanted to admit what kind of man Nicholas had become or what he was truly capable of."

"I'm going to the cafeteria and grab something to eat." Hutch said, "So you two can visit in private."

"You know we're gonna talk about you while you're gone, don't you?" Starsky teased him with a familiar sparkle in his eye.

"My ears are burning already, Gordo." Hutch said affectionately "Just try to keep it clean, okay?"

"Hey, you don't think I'm gonna talk dirty to my mother, do ya?" Starsky said innocently.

"You do and I'll box your ears, young man." Rachel warned him with a warm smile.

"See you got me in trouble already!" Starsky cried defensively.

"Not me, Starsk." Hutch said with a wide grin. "You got into this one all by yourself." He chuckled as he left the room, grateful for the easy familiar banter between them. Rachel and Starsky were both survivors in the truest sense of the word. They would get through this ordeal with dignity and pride, even while dealing with the overwhelming betrayal by one of their own.

When Hutch returned to Starsky's room an hour later, he found mother and son laughing between themselves as they shared memories of Starsky's childhood in New York. When Hutch came in, Rachel announced that she was ready to leave. It had been a long flight and she was tired. Starsky insisted that she stay at his apartment instead of a motel and after some half-hearted refusal on her part, she finally gave in and agreed. Hutch insisted on driving her instead of letting her call a cab. Visibly flustered, she kissed Starsky goodbye and accepted Hutch's gracious offer.

As they left the hospital, she gave a heavy sigh and looked at Hutch closely. In a worried voice, she said, "David was telling me the truth, wasn't he? He really is going to be alright?"

"Yes. He may need some physical therapy for awhile but he's going to be okay." Hutch said, relieved that he could ease her mind. He didn't mention that the doctor had also suggested some mental health counseling to help Starsky deal with being attacked and almost killed by his own brother. Starsky had already been adamant in his refusal to consider talking to a counselor about his relationship with Nicky. Hutch had always been the best counselor for Starsky and he would utilize that if he needed to.

"I'm glad David has someone like you to watch out for him." She said wistfully. "I still worry about him."

"I think that goes along with being a mother."

"Yes, it does. A mother never stops worrying about her children…no matter how old they are." She smiled faintly. "David has grown up to be the kind of man that any mother would be proud of…and Nicky is every mother's worst nightmare."

"You can't blame yourself for that. Nobody else does."

"I wish I could be sure of that."

"I'm sure of it and so is Starsk. That's all that counts."

"I guess you're right. I'm just glad that Michael isn't alive to see what Nicky has become."

"It's hard for anyone to lose a father, no matter how old they are. It must have been really difficult with Starsky and Nicky being so young when it happened."

"Yes, it was…especially for David. He worshiped his father. He didn't know how to deal with his grief and his pain, that's why he started hanging out with the wrong crowd and getting into trouble. Nicky, on the other hand, acted like it didn't matter one way or the other. He just went on with his life. I think that's when I first realized just how different David and Nicky really were, down deep where it counts."

"You had to make some hard decisions, decisions no mother should ever have to make."

"I sent one son away to save him from the streets and then I still lost my other son to those same streets. Sometimes, I think that's my punishment for sending David away."

"You can't think like that. Nicky made his own choices…granted the wrong ones…but he is still the one who made them. And I'm sure that he was raised with the same rules and structure that Starsky was."

"For the most part. After I sent David away, I had to work and I couldn't afford to hire someone to watch Nicky all the time. So his grandmother watched him until she died, but she was too old to handle a young child. Nicky learned to do what he wanted and how to get away with it without being caught."

"I'm sure he had some good teachers who were more than willing to teach him those lessons." Hutch said sarcastically thinking of all the similar stories he had heard over the years from some of the criminals he had busted. "And he was more than willing to learn."

"I knew Nicky was into some things I was better off not knowing about but I never imagined him hurting David this way."

"None of us did." Hutch told her. "I had Nicky pegged as a coward and from what Starsky remembers, he fell and hit his head on the coffee table. He was unconscious before Nicky ever started beating him."

"So even then, Nicky took the coward's way out." Rachel said with a thin brittle smile. "Hit a man when he's down or his back is turned. My God! How could he have gotten so far gone without me noticing it sooner?"

"You said it yourself, he learned how to get away with it without getting caught. You only saw what Nicky wanted you to see. We all did. None of us ever saw the real Nicky."

"I don't even know my own son anymore."

"Maybe it's not too late." Hutch tried to reassure her. "Maybe this will open his eyes and be the wakeup call he needs to straighten out his life."

"But he's still going to jail…probably for a long time."

"Yes, he's going to jail. How long he spends in jail depends on a lot of things."

Their conversation came to an end as Hutch pulled up in front of Starsky's apartment. He walked Rachel to the door and made sure she was safely inside before saying goodbye. Huggy Bear had come by and cleaned the carpet so the bloodstains were no longer noticeable. He had also made sure the refrigerator was stocked with plenty of food. But, Hutch doubted if Rachel would have much of an appetite or if she would get that much rest. She was too upset about what had happened between her two sons and feeling guilty about what she saw as her shortcomings and her failures as their mother. Hutch knew all about guilt trips. He was a master at assuming the guilt for anything that went wrong, especially when Starsky got hurt because Hutch wasn't there to watch his back.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Three days later, Starsky was released from the hospital. Most of his bruises had healed and a knit cap covered the spot where his hair had been shaved to do the surgery on his skull. His jaw was still wiredtogether, making talking difficult, but as long as he kept his mouth shut, the wires were unnoticeable. He'd quickly adapted to using hand gestures and writing notes to communicate when he needed to, talking only when it was absolutely necessary. He still hadn't found a way to be able to eat some of his favorite junk foods but he was working on it.

Hutch wanted Starsky to go home and get some rest but he refused. He needed to see Nicky and so did his mother. That was an issue they both needed to resolve before they did anything else. Reluctantly, Hutch agreed to take them to the lockup to see the youngest member of the Starsky family.

A uniformed guard escorted Nicky into one of the private visiting rooms that were usually reserved for a prisoner and his lawyer. His eyes lit up with pleasure and he grinned broadly when he saw his mother and David waiting for him. Hutch had wisely opted to wait for them in the lobby.

"Ma! Davy!" he exclaimed "Man, am I ever glad to see you!" His first hint of trouble was when he moved towards his mother, arms outstretched to hug her, and she stepped closer to David, sheltered by his protective embrace. Nicky stopped and glanced from one set of sapphire blue eyes to another, eyes that were cold and unwelcoming. "Hey, what's the matter?" Nicky drawled, trying to bluff his way through the awkwardness of the moment. "Look, this is all just a big misunderstanding. We can get it cleared up and I can get out of here, right?"

"Not this time, Nick." Starsky said in a resigned voice.

"Oh, come on, Davy. I was drunk. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. You can't hold that against me." Nicky whined plaintively.

"Stop lying, Nicholas." Rachel said sharply, her voice sounding like steel. "For once in your life admit what you did!"

"Hey, Ma…I don't know what Davy told you but I don't know what the hell happened. I was drunk. I woke up in some fleabag motel the next morning with Davy's credit cards and a pocketful of money. I don't know how in the hell I got it or what happened to Davy."  
"Bullshit," Starsky growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You were sober enough to crawl all over town pretending to me while you charged out my credit cards and wiped out my bank account."

"Okay, Okay. So I took some of your money and used your credit cards. Big deal."

"It is a big deal. It's called theft by deception and defrauding the bank Those are both felonies, Nick. So is the assault and attempted murder of a police officer."

"Hey, now that's where you got it wrong. I never tried to kill anybody…especially you! You're my brother for god's sake! Maybe somebody else came in after I left and found you like that and decided to beat the shit out of you…but it wasn't me!" Nicky denied adamantly.

"Nicholas Marvin Starsky!" Rachel's voice cut through the air like a knife. "You can not lie your way out of this! We know what you did! You tried to kill your own brother! You tried to kill David!"

Nicky's eyes narrowed as he frantically tried to think his way out of this situation. He had always been able to sweet talk his mother into believing anything he said but when she teamed up with David and took his side, it was impossible to break through the united front they presented to the world. He felt old resentments and anger bubble to the surface. In a cold, bitter voice he snarled,

"Okay, so I smacked Davy around a little and took his money and credit cards. So what? He's still alive, ain't he?" He glared at his older brother. "All you had to do was give me a few bucks when I asked for it. You didn't have to act like such a self righteous prick."

"Smacked him around a little?" Rachel said, her own temper reaching the boiling point. "You broke his jaw and fractured his skull! He would have died if Ken hadn't found him when he did!"

"Oh, yeah…good old Hutch…showed up in nick the time as usual. He's nothing but a fucking queer after my brother's ass!"

Before either of her sons knew what she was going to do, Rachel stepped forward and slapped Nicky across the cheek, hard enough to leave a perfect imprint of her hand and to jerk his head sharply to one side. When Nicky raised his hand as if to strike her back, Starsky leap forward and grabbed his wrist, deftly twisting his arm behind his back and jerking his hand up between his shoulder blades. "Don't even think about it, little brother!" he snarled in Nicky's ear.

"Fuck you!" Nicky snarled, "Fuck you both! You're both nothing! Do you hear me? Nothing! I don't need either one of you!"

The guard came into the room, attracted by the loud angry voices. He took in the scene at a glance and reached for Nicky, snapping a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. As he led Nicky out of the room, the younger Starsky cursed both his mother and his brother. "Neither one of you ever cared about me!" he hissed, "You were never there for me! I hate you! I hate you both!"

As the door shut behind him, Rachel broke down into tears, burying her face in her hands. Starsky immediately pulled her into his arms, trying to soothe and comfort her, to take away the hateful sting of Nicky's words. Safe in her son's embrace, Rachel buried her face against his shoulder and gave vent to her grief and her pain. Her youngest son had finally revealed his true colors and thrown the love she had given him all his life back into her face, rejecting it and his family with a few venomous words. Suddenly, she felt like a very old woman, betrayed by the son she had kept with her while her eldest son, the one she had sent away, was still there to offer his support and keep her world in balance.

When she had regained her composure, Starsky gently guided her from the room. Hutch took one look at their stricken faces and the tears still brimming in Rachel's eyes and he knew that the visit with Nicky had not gone well. None of them spoke as they left the building and Hutch drove them to Starsky's apartment.

After making sure his mother was settled comfortably in his bedroom so she could rest, Starsky joined Hutch in the living room. He slumped down on the sofa and looked at his partner and best friend solemnly. "He's just like the scum we deal with everyday." Starsky said in a forlorn voice. "It's too late to expect him to chance. He's too full of hate and anger…at everybody and everything in his life."

"That's not your fault." Hutch pointed out.

"I know." Starsky said with a heavy sigh. "Even when we were kids, Nicky was the one who always looked for the easy way out….who always blamed everybody else for his problems. He's never grown up and he never will."

"You can't do anything else to help Nicky right now but your mom still needs you."

"Yeah, I know. She's taking it hard…Nicky was the only one she had left after I went away." A thin smile tugged at his lips. "I could have ended up just like him if I had stayed in New York. I was already hanging out with a pretty wild crowd."

"Which is why your mother sent you out here." Hutch reminded him. "To protect you from that."

"And that left Nicky wide open for all the temptations I left behind…without anybody there to protect him…except for the local wiseguys. Assholes that Nicky learned to look up to and admire."

"While you had role models like John Blaine and your Uncle Al to keep you on the right track."

"I'm not sure they could have kept Nicky on the up and up. I think Nicky's been beyond saving for a long time."

"You should get some rest too." Hutch told him, deciding that it was time to change the subject before Starsky got caught up in a guilt trip that he didn't deserve. He watched as Starsky stretched out on the sofa, throwing one arm up over his eyes as he tried to relax. Hutch made himself a cup of tea and sat down in Starsky's wingback wicker chair to watch over his friend as he slept.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Hutch was in the kitchen making a fresh pot of coffee when the telephone rang. Starsky grabbed it before it could ring again and disturb his mother.

"Hello?" he said softly

"Detective Starsky?" said an unfamiliar male voice with a distinctive Irish brogue to the speech.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of actually meeting, Detective. My name is Coyle. Matt Coyle."

"What the fuck do you want, Coyle?" Starsky asked, noting Hutch's arched eyebrow at his mention of the local syndicate gangster's name. Starsky looked back at him with a shrug of his shoulders to let Hutch know he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"I just thought you would like to know that a certain acquaintance in New York is very angry about some bearer bonds that were stolen from him. Bonds I came into possession of and returned to their rightful owner."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"I though that you'd like to know that the person who sold the bonds to me was using the name David Starsky and my acquaintance in New York is currently looking for Mr. Starsky to teach him a lesson."

"I didn't sell you shit but then I think you already know that. What do you want?"

"Just to let you know that I'm willing to clear up the misunderstanding with my friend in New York…if you and your partner are willing to overlook my more questionable business dealings in the future."

"If you know me and my partner then you know we don't operate that way." Starsky growled.

"So I've heard…but I thought that perhaps your little brother's life would be enough incentive to make you look the other way."

"My brother is in jail, Coyle and he's going to be there for awhile. So you'll need a better bargaining chip than that."

"Well, I can't honestly say that surprises me." Coyle said carefully "Your brother wasn't very smart, was he?"

"Not if he was dealing with scum like you." Starsky said sharply.

"Really, Detective, there's no need for sarcasm. I was simply extending a friendly gesture of trust but I can see that I was wrong to suggest such a thing."

"You got that right, Coyle. I'm sure that your friend in New York isn't stupid enough to believe that a cop sold you those bonds." Starsky smiled thinly as he played his ace. "Ryker didn't get where he is by being stupid or careless."

"You know about Ryker?" Coyle said in a surprised voice, forgetting for a moment to use his Irish accent.

"Let's just say I have a few connections of my own in New York, especially where my brother is concerned. I know all about Nicky's little scam and I can assure you that Mr. Ryker has been informed of the error in judgment he almost made."

Coyle muttered a soft curse under his breath and then his voice turned cheerful again, his Irish brogue stronger than ever. "Well, my boy, you can't blame me for trying. It was worth a shot. I'm sure that you will make an interesting adversary if our paths should cross in the future."

"Count on it." Starsky said, slamming down the receiver before Coyle could respond.

"What was that all about?" Hutch asked lightly, as he poured both of them a cup of coffee, adding plenty of sugar and cream to Starsky's cup.

"Matt Coyle wanted to make a deal until he found out who held the winning hand." Starsky told him with a grin.

"Guess it's a good thing Joe Durniak called you about the rumors floating around New York about you, huh?" Hutch said, grinning back.

"I guess Nicky and I are both lucky that Joe still pulls enough weight to make someone like Ryker listen to what he has to say."

Starsky had never revealed the exact details about his family's connection to Joe Durniak, a well known mafia figure in New York City. But, those connections had come in handy this time and prevented a hit from being put out on both Starsky and his brother by a vengeful Tony Ryker. Ryker was from the old school of gangsters who still believed in killing anyone who tried to cross him, except when they had connections to someone as powerful as Joe Durniak.

"I didn't care so much about Nicky. He got himself into this mess." Starsky said glumly "But I had to protect Ma. She still has to go back to New York to live and I want her to be able to do it in peace."

"Have you thought about trying to talk her into moving out here now that's Nicky's going to be gone?"

"Not much chance in that." Starsky said with a rueful smile. "Ma made it perfectly clear the last time I tried that New York was home and that was where she intended to stay." A tiny smile tugged at the edges of his mouth. "She's still hoping I'll decide to move back there someday."

"Would you?"

"Nope. This is my home now. I've got everything I want or need right here." Starsky said with a fond glance at his partner.

"Yeah, I can't see myself ever going back to Duluth either." Hutch said. "They say home is where your heart is and I guess my heart is right here."

"Mine too."

The two friends exchanged a smile, silently acknowledging the words they never said aloud, the truth about the depth of their friendship and their feelings for each other. Nicky had always resented their closeness, the bond they shared that excluded everyone else from the world they shared with each other. Nick was Starsky's brother by blood but Hutch was his brother in his soul.

When Rachel awakened from her nap, she shooed the two men into the living room to relax while she made a homemade meal for the three of them. In true Jewish mother fashion, she chided her eldest son about his eating habits and told him that he needed to put on some weight. Her comments soon turned to his love life and the fact that he hadn't settled down yet and made her a grandmother. Starsky glanced at Hutch and rolled his eyes indulgently. Hutch ducked his head to hide his grin as he listened to Rachel while she continued to chide her son about his failure to fulfill his obligations as her eldest son. There wasa warmth and familiarity about the exchange between the mother and son that warmed Hutch's heart and made him suddenly miss his own mother, even though they weren't particularly close. Hutch had always envied Starsky for his warm, close knit relationship with his mother and the rest of his large extended family, in spite of the distance that had separated them over the years.

Starsky finally managed to distract his mother from her conversation about marriage and impending fatherhood by raving over the aroma of the food she was cooking. Even though he couldn't eat most of his favorite foods at the moment, Rachel had prepared a meal he could eat consisting of banana pudding, tender slices of roast beef covered with a rich gravy, creamy whipped potatoes, and flaky dinner rolls dripping with melted butter.

After enjoying the meal and a lively conversation, the three of them watched TV for the rest of the evening. Rachel turned in after the eleven o'clock news, while Starsky and Hutch prepared to sleep in the living room. Hutch was taking the couch because of his temperamental back while Starsky slept in a sleeping bag on the on the living room floor.

Rachel stayed in Bay City for three more weeks until the wires were removed from Starsky's jaw and he could return to a normal routine. Before she left town, she made an attempt to see Nicholas again but the younger Starsky refused to see her or his brother. The message he sent back with the guard was painfully clear. He didn't have a mother or a brother any longer as far as he was concerned. Starsky spent the better part of an hour consoling his distraught mother who still loved her youngest son in spite of his shortcomings.

Hutch and Starsky took Rachel to the airport and saw her off with promises to visit her soon. She planned to return to Bay City in a few weeks in time for Nicky's trial. It would be awkward and painful for her to listen to the explicit details about Nicky's assault on David but she needed to be there to show her support of both of her sons. Even Starsky was reluctant to hear the testimony about the injuries he had sustained at his brother's hands. He had thankfully been unconscious throughout most of the attack and remembered very little about the actual events of that evening. Hutch would also have to testify about finding his gravely injured partner and determining Nicky's involvement in the attack, as well as his eventually apprehension and arrest. Since this was Nicky's first major offense, the judge could go either way. He could be lenient and give him five or six years in jail with time off for good behavior or he could make an example of him and give him the maximum sentence of twenty years in prison. Due to the severity of Starsky's injuries and the fact that he was a highly decorated Bay City police officer, the Prosecuting attorney was not amicable to making Nicky any kind of deal. This time, Nicky Starsky had dug himself a hole too deep to crawl out of with his lies and his boyish charms.

**EPILOGUE**

Five months after almost being beaten to death by his younger brother, Starsky, his mother and Hutch sat in a Bay City Courtroom and listened to a judge sentence the youngest Starsky boy to ten years in prison for the vicious assault on his brother. In passing his judgment, the judge cited Nicky's total lack of remorse for his actions, the violent nature of the attack against his own brother, the fact that Starsky was a highly recognized police officer and Nicky's theft of his credit cards and his identify in order to wipe out his bank accounts. The prosecutor had dropped the charges for the attempted murder of a police officer because of the personal relationship between the two brothers and amended it to felonious assault with the intent to do grave bodily harm and the use of a deadly weapon. The other charges included bank fraud, credit card fraud, and theft by deception.

Rachel wept softly as she watched her youngest son being led out of the courtroom in shackles, comforted by Starsky and Hutch as they gently guided her from the room. She would extend her visit for a few more days before returning to her home in New York City, leaving her oldest son under the protective, watchful eye of his faithful partner where she knew he would always be safe.

THE END

**A/N: Although this story is now at an end, there are still a few more stories I have written that for some reason never got posted here. Will be posting them shortly. Also, I am in the process of setting up a new web page which will have all my stories, including the slash ones. **


End file.
